The present invention relates to a contact lens cleaning system in general and more particularly to a contact lens cleaning system wherein the lenses were cleaned by jets of water impinging on the contact lenses
The cleaning of contact lenses, particularly the soft variety, must be undertaken with great care to insure that the contact lenses are not scratched or torn in the process. The soft contact lenses will tear if undue stress is placed on them. Moreover, the plastic material of the lenses will scratch easily if particles of dirt are rubbed across the surface.
One known system for cleaning contact lenses utilizes a plurality of streams of cleaning fluid directed on the lenses while the lenses are held essentially stationary. The disadvantage of this device is that the impingement of the streams the surface does not reach many parts of the surface of the contact lenses and the benefit of the cleaning action is not realized over the entire lens surface and the cleaning is therefore inefficient.
Another known type of system utilizes a carrier for contact lenses that is immersed into a cleaning fluid and agitated in the fluid to effect cleaning. The disadvantage of this type of device resides in the fact such cleaning action is inferior to the cleaning action of the jets of cleaning fluid impinging upon the lens.